1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio plug and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 11, a known earphone assembly 9 includes an earphone 91 adapted to be engaged with an ear, a plug 93 having a terminal 932 adapted to be connected to a sound source, and a cord 92 connected therebetween. A plastic housing 931 is provided to enclose a connection between the cord 92 and the terminal 932.
A problem associated with such plug 93 is that the cord 92 can not be securely connected to the terminal 932 and the plastic housing 931 is unable to effectively prevent disconnection therebetween. Furthermore, the plastic housing 931 is not aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.